dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = CassandraFace.jpg |title = Seeker Hero of Orlais Right Hand of the Divine |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |family = Anthony Pentaghast (brother) |affiliation = Seekers of Truth Inquisition |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she becomes one of the Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor.| Game Informer September 2013 Issue"Cullen & Cassandra straight" - Raptr Q&A"Cullen & Cassandra straight" Mark Darrah, Raptr Q&A Background Cassandra is the seventy-eighth in line to the Nevarran throne. Cassandra's parents took the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Marcus and were executed by the king. Cassandra and her brother Anthony were spared at the time because they were family and children. They were raised by their uncle Vestalus, a Mortalitasi. Cassandra resented her family for keeping her in a gilded cage and became estranged to Nevarra much later on.Dorian Pavus Conversation. Though of noble birth, Cassandra Pentaghast turned her back on a life of wealth and privilege to join the Seekers of Truth after the murder of her brother. The ancient order serves as a watchful eye over corruption and magical threats, granted ultimate authority in its investigations by the Chantry. Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker ''Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age II * (To Varric) "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" Dialogue * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth". * Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" * Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" Dragon Age: Inquisition * (To The Inquisitor) "You walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you, the only one who escaped the blast that killed thousands. And you have no idea how you survived? At this moment, you are the only threat I see." * (About the Seekers of Truth) "We were meant to be incorruptible, above reproach. How seldom does reality match the ideal." * "If we are to spread the Maker's word across the world, we must do so with open hearts and open hands." Trivia * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states that Cassandra is head of the Seeker Order. Cassandra Pentaghast, however, is not the head of the Seekers.Gaider, David. Twitter. Posted on August 26, 2012. * Mary Kirby described her as "an extremely crusty baguette"Kirby, Mary Twitter. Posted on March 11, 2014. * Cassandra is proclaimed the "right hand of the Divine" (Divine Beatrix) in Dragon Age II; Grand Cleric Elthina refers to Leliana as the "left hand of the Divine" (albeit referring to a different Divine). As of Dragon Age: Inquisition she is Divine Justinia V's Right Hand. * Unused dialogue from Dragon Age II suggests there was a cut quest involving Cassandra encountering Hawke in Kirkwall. See: Cut content * She is described as "The Believer" in the promotional materials for Dragon Age: Inquisition.Official Dragon Age twitter * Jennifer Hepler was originally writing Cassandra for Dragon Age: Inquisition. David Gaider took over when Jennifer Hepler left BioWare. * She "sees eye to eye" with Iron Bull and Vivienne.Cassandra Profile. * Cassandra is described as brash, impulsive, and having anger management issues but nevertheless, she’s incredibly dedicated and will do whatever it takes to set the world right.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer Gallery DotS Cassandra striking a pose.jpg|Concept art from Dawn of the Seeker Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art from Dragon Age II cassandra.gif|Concept art from World of Thedas Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Cassandra interrogating Varric Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Old model of Cassandra in Rise to Power trailer Leliana.jpg|Cassandra with Leliana Cassandra Pentaghast (HoDA).png|Tier progression of Cassandra Pentaghast in Heroes of Dragon Age CassandraDAI.jpg|Cassandra in the Fires Above trailer CassandraVarric2.jpg|Cassandra and Varric in Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra inquisition promotional.png Cassandra-profile-260px.jpg|Cassandra's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Cassandra Shield.jpg dai- cassandra.jpg|Cassandra with Solas and Varric CassandraTarot.png References External Links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits #2 * Cassandra Pentaghast Character Guide Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Warriors